A Sannin's Life
by teenagewriter
Summary: Title changed from His Return! These are just a bunch of drabbles that popped into my mind. They range from the Sannin being Gennin to their adult lives. enjoy! :
1. The Mission

**Author's Note: Hey, so this is my first fanfic, so reviews would be helpful. Don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 1

* * *

-Jiraiya's POV-

"I have a mission for you," Sarutobi-Sensei, the third Hokage told me. "It's another S-rank," he says as he hands me the scroll with all the details for the mission.

"Where to?" I ask as I open the scroll, my eyes scanning all the information.

"As you have probably figured out, you are supposed to gather Intel about him, so your need to find out where he is at."

"How long will this take?" I had to know how long I would be away from my precious Tsunade-hime. We had been dating for several months and I finally asked her to be my wife. We live together in the Senju Mansion, once owned by her grandfather, also known as Hashirama Senju, Shodai Hokage, or First Hokage.

"I don't know, it depends on how long it takes you to locate him and gather information."

"Days? Weeks? Months?"

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, I really don't know."

"Do I get a choice on whether or not I go on this mission?"

"No."

*Sigh * "What time do I have to leave?"

"No later than noon tomorrow."

"I guess I'll see you then."

"I guess you will."

Tsunade's POV-

"Tsunade-hime! I'm home," he yells as he enters our house.

"How'd it go?" All he told me before was that Sarutobi sensei wanted to talk to him. As I walk over to him, he didn't make eye contact with me. He must not want to go on this mission or is troubled with something. I pecked him on the cheek and asked if something was bothering him.

"We need to talk," was all he said before he grasped my hand and led me to out bedroom. After he had me sit on the bed, he closed the door.

"I need to talk to the mission I was just given."

"Okay." I was shocked, he normally tells me as soon as he walks in the door. He has _never_ been this tense when it came to missions. I looked him directly in the eyes. Oh, how I love those warm, loving, car-ahem. I could see that he was a little stressed, tired and his jaw was clenched tight. If he is this tense about a mission, it must be a difficult or costly one.

"What's bothering you?"

"It's this mission Sarutobi-sensei just gave me…."

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to gather information on the supposed leader of Akatsuki, Pain. And because of the advantages he has of being in his own territory, I'm not allowed to make any sort of contact with anyone about how or what I'm doing." I sat there, taking in everything he just said. He normally sent me at least one letter every mission. I just sighed.

"How long will it take?"

"Sarutobi didn't know; he said maybe weeks, months…" he trailed off and broke eye contact with me as he looked down.

"Years?" I asked. He looked back at me with his deep, sad, black eyes.

"Maybe."

"Do you really want to do this mission?"

"Not really…No." I could tell by just looking in his eyes that he didn't want to go.

"Then can't you just turn the mission down and not do it?

"No…."

"Why not?"

"Sarutobi said I had to go on this mission no matter what."

"Oh. *sigh * Sarutobi must think Jiraiya is the only one who could do this.

"What time is it?"

"About 8:30p.m., why?" I was surprised at his sudden change in topic.

"It's kind of early, well, earlier than normal, but…" he seemed almost too nervous to say what he wanted to say.

"What is it Jiraiya?"

"Tsunade, Hime, can we please have some 'fun' tonight? I need to get packed for my mission first, but then can we? One last time before I go?" So he finally said it.

I just chuckled; I knew he was going to ask that sooner or later.

"What?" He must be confused.

"I was wondering when you would ask!"

"So is that a yes?"

-Jiraiya's POV-She smiled and said only one word.

"Maybe."

"I'll be right back, just let me get packed and then we can advance towards the bed!"

"Alright…Want some help with your packing? It would go quicker."

"Nah. That's okay, it shouldn't take that long anyway."

.

.

"Yes! I am done packing! Tsunade! I'm ready! Are you?

"Yes, yes, yes…I'm coming, jeez!

.

.

.

"Jiraiya, promise me you'll wake me up before you go?" It was more of a command than of a question.

"…Alright, I promise…"

Satisfied with the answer I gave her, she smiled.

"Goodnight Jiraiya."

"G'night Hime."

I held her close to me that night, fearing that if my mission was unsuccessful, I might never see my precious Hime again.

-The Next Day-

"Bye Tsunade-hime, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye and be careful."

"I will, I'll see you when I get back!" She smiled and acknowledged my lasts statement with a nod. With that I left to go and tackle my mission, which was hopefully not my last.

**A/N: Please review! It will help make this story and others better!**


	2. Monsters

Chapter 2- Monsters

"Nee-chan!" Nawaki…his scream rang through the halls as he darted into my room and woke me up.

"Nawaki? What are you doing up? You should be in bed." I yawned as I woke up from my rather pleasant dream.

"But nee-chan, there are _monsters_ in my room!" Oh, great. While Nawaki was cute and fun to have as a little brother, there are some things I can get tired of. This little fear was one of them.

"You're a Genin now, Nawaki, you should be able to beat them up." Even though I knew there was no way he was going to go back into his room without me defeating this monster, it was fun to play the part sometimes.

"I'm only a _Genin!_ This monster is _Chunin _level!"

"Well? What do you want me to do about it?" I'm sure he has some kind of plan in mind…

"You are a Chunin! You should be able to defeat it!" There it is…

"Alright squirt, you just sit here on my bed and I will take care of your monster. Does that sound good?" He nodded his head vigorously. I stood up from my bed and went into his room. Just to play the part, I made some noises so he would believe I 'killed' it.

"There Nawaki, the monster is gone." I went back over to my bed and sat on it. Nawaki's little arms shot around me holding me close.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yep, I'm sure."

"Okay." I laid down in my bed with Nawaki in my arms. I knew he wouldn't be going back into his room to sleep, as we had been through this many times before.

"Goodnight Nawaki." I kissed his forehead and held him close to my body as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight!"


	3. NOTICE

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannotclaim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: Personally I find it ridiculous that after so many years that the modulators are FINALLY acting on the issue. What has changed from five years ago? NOTHING! All the same access levels and search restraints and no age verification or disclaimer when you change the rating selection to ALL or M. Rather then enacting this asinine idea, if the mods were to place extra restrictions and safeties to help with controlling access to stories that younger audiences shouldn't have access to, then there would be no issues with the stories with lemons or excessive violence, as it would not be the sites fault if a parent is unable to monitor their childrens access to material on the interent. If disclaimers are placed then a parent has no one to blaim as it is clearly written that the material is not for those who are under age and theirfore shouldn't be accessed.

The stories DO NOT belong to the site, but the authors who have written them. It is almost enough that I would classify it as a cyber crime by the mods if they deleate one without either informing the author and giving him a chance to fix or save his work. If you are going to remove a story contact the author and give them a weeks notice before doing so. This way the author has a chance to save their work before it is removed. Otherwise as far as I can see I'd go as far to classify it as assault and theft against the author...and in a court of law these are a chargeable offence that the site could see lawsuits over.

As an author who has spent countless hours writing and reading the stories posted by people like myself, I find myself outraged over this action as this is time spent of our own free will, that we have given so that others may enjoy. To wipe this effort out like its simply garbage that can be deleted is insulting and disrespectful to all authors, as it show you hold no respect nor gratitude for the countless hours of effort that we have provided; that the site have prospered off of.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Look A Microwave

DragoonTyjet

Reya-Bella-Rose

teenagewriter


	4. Looking For You

Chapter 3: Looking For You

AN: So this part takes place when Jiraiya and Naruto go on their adventure to find Tsunade and Shizune. They are at the bar where both parties run into each other. Some Dan-bashing. _I do not own Naruto._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" I was kind of surprised when he showed up; I haven't seen him in years.

"Tsunade! I have been looking for you!" He came and sat down across me and Shizune, that little blonde kid following him.

"Tsunade, Konoha has come to a very important decision, they have decided to name you as the Fifth Hokage." I was shocked, and anyone could see that. The little boy that had come with Jiraiya must have been surprised too, for he was choking on his fish. I really didn't know if I wanted to be Hokage or not. Sure, it would be nice to see the Village again, but I know that the paperwork and meetings would be living hell. On the plus side though, I'd get to be with Jiraiya again. I truly missed him all these years that I had been away from Konoha.

"You don't have to decide until the end of the week, so sleep on it…" I heard Jiraiya's voice in the distance as I weighed the pros and cons of going back to Konoha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Later that day…_

Shizune was sleeping in the bed closest to the window in the small inn we were staying at. I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about Konoha and Sensei's death. Did I really want to go back to the village that I had lost basically everything? A knock on the door startled me out of my train of thoughts. I quietly walked over to the door, praying that whoever was outside didn't wake Shizune.

"Tsuna-" I quickly slapped my hand over Jiraiya's mouth, effectively shutting him up. "Quiet!" I softly hissed. As I let Jiraiya in, he glanced behind me and mouthed 'sorry' to me as he realized Shizune was sleeping. I just rolled my eyes. "So, what did you come here for?" Me being blunt as usual…

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while so I was hoping that we could catch up and maybe get a couple of drinks." Jiraiya smiled, knowing he had hit my weakness. Damn him! As he saw me sigh in defeat, he just smirked.

"Sure, just let me write Shizune a note." He nodded and patiently waited for me to join him. _Huh, I normally don't use 'patient' and 'Jiraiya' in the same sentence. _We slowly made our way outside and into a cozy bar. The bartender brought us a bottle of warmed up sake and two sake cups…weird, he seemed like he was expecting us. "You stopped here first to let him know we were coming, didn't you?" Jiraiya's somewhat-embarrassed blush was evident in the dim light. "Well, at least I was right…" The rest of the time spent in the bar was used catching up, just like Jiraiya had promised. He shared what he has been doing in the 20+ years we've been apart and I did the same, telling him what Shizune and I have been doing. I was surprised we weren't drunk by the end. Normally, when the two of us went out to drink together, we got wasted, and I mean _wasted_! It was nice though. After our drinks, which Jiraiya so gallantly paid for, we walked around the small village in the moonlight. Eventually, we found ourselves overlooking a lake. We both sat down and I leaned against him, something he obviously wasn't expected if his tense muscles and quickening heartbeat we any giveaways. As we sat there, I came to a conclusion. Sure, I may have lost a few people I love in Konoha, but I ran away from the rest of the people I cared about.

"Jiraiya, I-"

"Tsuna-"

We both blushed at the sudden awkwardness of the situation.

"Go ahead, Tsunade-hime, ladies first." Jiraiya flashed me that smile that I have always adored. I mean—oh I give up, maybe falling for that pervert isn't so bad.

"Jiraiya, I missed you, but I'm glad you came for me." If Jiraiya was shocked before, this was a whole new level. "W-w-wha-at?

"I don't think I ever really loved Dan, and I feel guilty because I feel like I used him to distance the closeness between you and me, Jiraiya."

"I don't think so, Tsu, because I was sure you loved Dan, I mean you were distraught when he died."

"I know, but after a while I began to see you in him. You were kind-hearted, determined, and quite the gentlemen. I cried because I felt like I was losing you in a way, and because he was a good friend of mine who understood me and my ideas. Now, I realize after being away from you that I really missed you." After that, we were both quiet. I stood up, fearing I had ruined the mood and friendship between us. I started to walk away when all of a sudden I heard Jiraiya cry out. "Wait!" I turned around to see what Jiraiya wanted when I abruptly found his arms embracing me in a hug and his rough, thin lips pressing against my own softer, plumper lips. My eyes were wide as he pulled away. He must have been ashamed for acting on instinct, "Tsunade, I am so sor-" I pulled him down into another kiss, this time both of use moved our lips against the other's.

"I love you, Jiraiya."

"I love you too, Tsunade-hime."

We both walked back to the hotel, hand in hand. It was ironic that both of us had booked rooms in the same hotel. As they say, 'great minds think alike.' As we reached my room, Jiraiya gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So does that mean you will come back to Konoha with me?" I just smirked and winked at him, shutting the door behind me. I could just picture the triumphant smirk on Jiraiya's face from both getting me to go back to Konoha and for finally getting to claim me as his girl. I got rid of the note about my whereabouts seeing as how Shizune was still asleep. Slipping into my bed, I glanced at the clock next to me, realizing I only had a few hours before sunrise. Oh well, I fell asleep with a soft smile on my face, something I had not done in a very long time.


End file.
